Harry Potter and the new girls
by EspePotter
Summary: Harry is in his fifth year. After school starts a girl name Lexis, who is a fairy, arrives and becomes his friend. Then Celeste a elf/witch, comes and becomes friends with Draco, but can she be friends with Lexis?
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Arriving Attention  
  
  
  
It was a long day for Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They had gone through a lot of trouble in Potions, with Snape giving them each detention. Harry sat down and sighed, "Have you guys heard anything about the event tonight?" "No, I haven't, have you Ron?" Hermione said annoyingly while running her fingers through her bushy brown hair. "I heard someone is supposed to come here tonight." Ron replied. He wasn't paying too much attention because he was reading a book about Quidditch. They all walked into the great hall. Everyone had already arrived for lunch. Hermione, Harry and Ron walked in and sat down at the Gryffindor table. They could hear Draco talking and some Slytherins laughing. " So.do you guys think this new person is a girl or a boy?" Hermione curiously asked them. Harry thought a moment, "I hope it's a girl. We need more girls at this school." "Yeah, I mean, look, there's Ginny, and uh, Yeah. Ginny's the only one." Ron said sarcastically. "Ron! There's more than just Ginny! You didn't even say my name!" Hermione said in a rude tone. "Oh yeah. Sometimes I forget you're a girl Hermione. Sorry." Ron said jokingly. "I'm sure." Hermione said while glaring at Ron. "Just chill out Hermione." Harry said in a calm way. "I'm fine. I'm fine." Hermione stated. They ate their lunch and went off to Herbology class. Then Transfiguration. Then Charms. Then they returned to the common room. , "What should I wear you guys?" Hermione asked happily. "Ron, how about a skimpy red dress!" Ron said sarcastically. "Oh thanks Ron." Hermione glared at him in a sarcastic way. "Well whatever you wear, you better go put it on, the feast is in a half hour." Harry said in a sigh. Hermione went up to her dorm room and Harry and Ron went to theirs. Hermione had put on a elegant green dress, light green eye shadow and a little lip gloss. She had straightened her hair so that it fell flat; she added a headband to keep her bangs out of her face. Harry and Ron had Black pants, gray shirts on and their black robes over them. Hermione grabbed her Black robe and put it on over her dress. She walked down the staircase into the common room to see Harry and Ron waiting for her. They walked into the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. "I still wonder who's coming." Harry said hastily. "Don't worry Harry, it's not Voldemort." Hermione said in a sarcastic tone. Harry laughed a bit, "Yeah but like, I still wonder." Harry replied.  
  
Just then Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands for everyone to quite down. "As you have probably hear, we are receiving a new student. She is a transfer student from America. She is from Cane's school of magic," Dumbledore said happily. Everyone sat quietly waiting to see the new student. Just then the great hall doors opened and in walked a redheaded girl. She had on her school outfit; A black long sleeved shirt with a pair of white stockings and a little above the knees black skirt. She had a pointed black hat on the top of her brilliant long pinkish-red hair. She had a broom in one hand, a wand in the other. She slowly walked down the hall and stopped in the middle blushing furiously. "This is Miss Lexis Hail." Dumbledore said loudly.  
  
Everyone stared at her. Harry's mouth had dropped open as he gawked at her. She glanced at him and blushed a deep red.  
  
"Before we begin the feast. We shall sort you miss Hail." Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
She faintly smiled and walked until she found the stool. Professor McGonagall held the sorting hat in her hand. "Please sit on the stool to be sorted Miss Hail." McGonagall said smiling.  
  
Lexis sat down on the chairs knowing nothing about this school, the people here, or the magic they learned. McGonagall set the sorting hat on Lexis's head as it murmured to itself. Lexis began to worry a bit. After a moment, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" loudly so the whole hall heard. Lexis stood up, took the hat off, put her old one on and walked over to the middle of the hall. Then she finally spoke in a sweet, soft voice. "Which table is Gryffindor?" She asked. Harry stood up. Blushed a bit and said, "This table. You can sit over here." "Oh. Thank you." Lexis said smiling at Harry as she walked over and sat down next to him. She quietly sat there as Dumbledore rose again to speak. "Now the feast will begin." Dumbledore said with a smile. They sat and ate without another word for quite a while. "So you're from America?" Harry asked, breaking the silence. "Oh, yes. I am," She said quietly while blushing. " So what was it like at your old school?" Hermione asked curiously while twirling her hair. Hermione wasn't sure if this new girl was going to be a threat or not. "Oh. Well, to make a long story short, Girls were separated from boys in classes, we learned very basic magic and charms and things. The professors were very rude. And most people there were very rich. Although I was not." She said simply. "So, Lexis, do you have a nickname or something you'd rather us call you?" Harry asked politely. "Oh. Well, most people call me just Lexis or Lex. Whichever you prefer is fine." She replied, eyeing him carefully. "Okay Lex." Harry said in a normal tone. He hadn't stopped blushing sense the moment she walked in the hall. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her though. She didn't seem to notice though. " So you're a fifth year right?" Harry couldn't help but ask this question. " Yes. I am. You are a fifth year too, right?" she asked back. "Yeah." Harry said happily.  
  
After a while of chatting and feasting Dumbledore announced that everyone best be off to bed. Everyone rose and began to walk out of the hall. "Harry, Lexis. Please come here for a moment." Dumbledore whispered near them.  
  
Harry and Lexis walked over near Dumbledore. They looked at him in wonder. "What is it Headmaster?" Lexis asked. Harry also had a questioning look on his face. "Well, Lexis, since you and Harry seem to be friends now I presume?" Dumbledore stated. "Yes. We are." Harry answered quickly. "I was thinking, since she's new, you could show her around and help her out a bit, Harry." Dumbledore said smiling. "Sure. It'd be my pleasure." Harry replied. "Okay then. You two best be off then. It's getting late and there's classes tomorrow." Dumbledore added.  
  
With that the two set off for the Gryffindor common room. They walked silently through the dark corridor. "So, do you like it here so far?" Harry questioned before weather to ask. He thought it might have been a stupid question. "Yes. It's so much better than my old school. And it's really nice because people don't hate me here." She relied softly while putting her hair into a ponytail. "People didn't like you at your other school?" Harry asked, somewhat shocked. He wondered how anyone could hate someone so pretty and nice. "Yes. They didn't like me because I always got A's, everyone thought I was a teacher suck up, and I was such a goody two-shoes. They wouldn't know. I broke rules. I just never got caught." She said looking over at Harry. "I am pretty much known for getting into trouble. It's like it follows me around or something." Harry said as he looked away. "Oh, I'm so dumb, I didn't get your full name. What is it?" Lexis asked curiously. She felt rather stupid at that moment. A boy she had been talking to for at least 3 hours, and she didn't even know his whole name. "Oh, Harry James Potter." Harry said, waiting for her to glance over at the scar like everyone else did. "Your really Harry Potter?" She said in disbelief. She hadn't noticed his bangs were covering the scar. Then she carefully examined him again. "You are Harry Potter." She said thoughtfully. She had read about him in many books but never thought she would meet him in person, let alone become his friend. "Yeah." Harry said glancing at her. "Does it really take this long to get to the common room Harry?" Lexis asked in a surprised manner. "Uh, no it doesn't take this long." Harry said in a worried tone. They had forgotten about where they were supposed to be going. "Oh, c'mon Lex, we have to go this way." Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her off in the other direction. She followed him for about 10 minutes and they arrived at a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. "Password please?" The Portrait asked. "Canifel Bertogis." Harry said lazily.  
  
The portrait swung open as Harry and Lexis entered the common room. She looked around the room and twirled around in excitement. "Oh its magnificent!" She squealed. "Yeah, its pretty cool." Harry added. "Well you go up there," He pointed to a spiral staircase. "And go to the door that says 'Fifth' on it. Your stuff should be there in your trunk in front of an empty bed. That's where you sleep. "Oh. Okay. Thank you so much Harry!" She grabbed her wand that she had set down on the table, walked back by Harry, gave him a quick hug and then walked up to the girls dormitory. Harry sighed and watched her go up. "Good night..." He whispered under his breath. Then at the top of the stairs she turned around as if she had heard him and said, "Good night Harry" then smiled and opened the door and entered. Harry sighed once more and walked up the boys' dormitory staircase. He entered the room to see Ron awake and sitting on his bed. "Where have you been?" Ron asked while grinning. "Nowhere." Harry replied flopping down on his bed, not wanting to change clothes at the moment. "Heard you were with Lexis, the new girl. Were you?" Ron asked anxiously. "Yes as a matter of fact I was. Dumbledore asked me to show her around the place and we got lost going to the common room." Harry replied. "Now go to bed Ron." Harry said as he slowly drifted off into sleep.  
  
The next morning the only thing anyone was talked about was the new girl. Lexis walked the halls along Harry's side nervously. It was her first day taking classes here. Everywhere she walked kids pointed and talked. "Don't worry, it'll die down in a while." Harry said in a assuring voice. "Okay." She said, still a bit nervous. They walked into the potions dungeon 2 minutes late and sat down next to each other. "Your late Potter!" Snape said rudely. "And who is your friend Potter?" Snape said sneering. "What did you, miss the feast last night or something? Well obviously she's the new girl." Harry said in a know-it-all tone that Hermione liked to use. "Either way, Potter, You're late. 10 points from Gryffindor on your account." Snape said in a smirk. "But Professor Snape. Please excuse Harry. It was my fault we were late. I woke up late and Dumbledore told Harry to show me around and where the classes are and things. Besides, We're only 2 minutes late. Class hasn't even started yet." Lexis had spoke up at the wrong teacher. "Miss Hail. I do not permit talking back in this class." Snape growled. "I wasn't talking back. I was merely making a statement." She said calmly. "Its your first day. And getting on my bad side is not your goal Miss Hail." Snape said. Lexis just slid it off with a reluctant look. "15 for sarcastic remarks." Snape said meanly. After potions got out Lexis grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him out quickly. "What went up his ass and started a coffee plantation?" She asked a bit annoyed. "Oh. That's just Snape in a good mood. You should see him in his bad mood. But he's always like that. He's Rude to every non-Slytherin." Harry replied. "Oh. Well. He's certainly not on my good list." She said leaning over on Harry. "What class next?" She asked calmly. "We have Herbology next, Lex." Harry said as they began to walk out of the castle and to the green houses. 


	2. Another New Girl

Another New Girl  
  
It was a few weeks after Lexis had arrived and things had seemed to die down about her. Her and Harry became closer day by day. She was very fond of Harry, she thought he was sweet, kind, and funny, brave, not to mention extremely cute. Lexis grabbed a school paper and began to read it. A School festival was going to take place out in the Quidditch field area. It was the day of the festival when the school festival was about to go underway when Dumbledore got up to the podium and made a special announcement. " We will be having another arriving student. Her name is Celeste Parker." Dumbledore said loudly. There came a quick silence after he spoke. Then, a girl no more than 15 walked in front of the crowd of students. She was a small petite black girl with long red hair, caramel colored skin, and hazel eyes. She was wearing jeans and a halter-top, with a fancy elvish necklace around her neck. She waved nervously to them, pushing her hair behind her ears. She walked up to the podium and shook hands with Dumbledore. Dumbledore then pointed to the stool that was between him and the students. She looked at him weirdly, but walked to the stool and sat down on it. Professor McGonagall then came with the sorting hat and placed it atop Celeste's head. The hat soon shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!" she hopped off the stool and looked back at Dumbledore in question. Celeste went over to Dumbledore, where he pointed out the Slytherins. Celeste walked over casually and waved to them all, and winked at Draco. Celeste went to the back of the group of Slytherins, Draco following Dumbledore then stood and clapped his hands. " This festival is for the birth day of Nicolas Flamel. The school festival will now begin." Everyone grabbed their friends and went every which way. Then the students began to ride the entertainment and have loads of fun. Celeste was just beginning to get along with everyone however. Draco had taken the liberty to escort her, talking sweetly to her. "So where are you from?" he asked. Celeste smiled and brushed back her hair. "Middle earth. My mom's an elf, my dad's a wizard." She said calmly. " Really? That's so cool. I think Elves are very interest. And from seeing you they must be beautiful too." Draco said coolly. Celeste smiled and looked at him "I never caught your name. What is it?" Draco smiled as they reached a booth that were giving out Fizzing Whizbees, he handed her one. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy..." He answered. "Very nice to meet you Draco..." She smiled. They walked along the carnival silently, looking at everyone. Draco then pointed at a group of kids. Ron, Harry, Lexis and Hermione. "Them, you want to watch out for them. They're such teacher's pets. You don't want to get mixed up with them, Celeste." Draco said sternly. Celeste blinked and smiled "I can't stand goodie goodies.... had enough of them at my old school." Draco smirked "Then I think me and you will get along just fine..." Draco then lightly touched her hand slyly, making her smile. They walked along watching students endlessly trying to win games. "So what's the school like?" Celeste asked happily. Draco shrugged. "It's ok to a certain extent. " Draco said. "It's just that the Gryffindor are favorites. They rarely ever get into trouble." "The only decent teacher is Professor Snape, the head of Slytherin." Draco added. Celeste frowned, " The only one? Well he must be pretty cool. What does he teach?" "The best subject in the school. Potions." Draco said slyly. Draco and Celeste then sat on a small patch of grass, still talking to each other. People stared at them as they went pass, jealous girls from Slytherin giving Celeste the evil eye and boys from other houses staring in awe at Celeste...even Ron and Harry. " So that new girl sure is hot, eh Harry?" Ron said slyly. " Yeah. She is." Harry answered. Hermione and Lexis Frowned at each other. Sighed and tried to start a conversation with Harry and Ron again. Lexis coughed to herself and smiled "She's not that hot...she has elf ears for one." Ron looked at her and grinned, "So do you!" She glared at Ron, "Mine aren't Elf ears... There Fairy ears.." "So then where are your wings ' Miss Fairy'?" Ron said sarcastically. "Right here." She turned around and Her black colored fairy wings faded into place. Hermione sniggered and gaped in awe at the same time. Harry turned around from looking at Celeste to see Lexis with beautiful Black Fairy wings. "Wow. When did those get here?" he asked. Celeste looked over to where Harry was to see a strange girl with fairy wings. She nudged Draco softly. "You guys have fairies here?" " She's the only one. She came a few weeks ago and the moment she arrived Harry went 'Ga Ga ' for her." Draco replied. Celeste reached into her pocket and grabbed a cigarette box. She offered to Draco and he gladly accepted. Celeste shook her head, making her red hair go everywhere. "I can't stand fairies. Think they are better than elves in middle earth. Stuck up snobs." Draco lit the cigarette. Then took a puff, "Yeah, I positively hate her. She instantly took a liking to that Potter. He's nothing but a waste of magic I tell you." Celeste laughed, "I take it that you really despise Potter. What happened?" Draco rolled his eyes as he took another puff of his cig. "Potter has always thought that he was better than everyone. Not to mention that he's famous because he has that stupid bloody scar...he gets away with everything he does." " So he's the famous Harry Potter everyone keeps talking about. Nothing special I see. He's just another loser gone famous for no reason." Celeste said," He probably isn't any good at anything, everyone just acts like he is because he's famous." She finished. "Yeah, he's nothing, the only teacher to really see what he is, is Snape." Draco told her. Lexis then put away her wings, smiling at them. Hermione clapped her hands and smiled at Harry. "Your girlfriend is a fairy." Harry choked on his soda pop as she said the word girlfriend. Lexis blushed and turned away as Ron sniggered. Lexis smiled when she heard the word 'girlfriend'. She blushed a deep red and then looked at Hermione in a rather embarrassed way. Lexis coughed and they began to speak, "Uh lets go play over there." as she pointed over in the other direction.  
  
Celeste nodded towards Lexis and Hermione as they walked away from Ron and Harry. "I'm gonna go talk to them." Draco nodded and smirked. "I'll still be here beautiful." he said. Celeste winked at him and went over to Lexis and Hermione. When she reached them, she smiled at them and introduced herself. "Hi my name is Celeste...and you two are?" " Oh, I'm Lexis Hail. It's really nice to meet you." Lexis smiled and held out her hand for Celeste to shake. "And I'm Hermione Granger, I hope you enjoy it here." Hermione added. Celeste stared at Lexis' hand but did not shake it. "I see that you're a fairy. Are you from Middle Earth?" " Oh, no I'm not, I've heard great things about there though. I'm from America. I live with a group of Fairy's and Elves in Midnight, where I used to take magic classes." Lexis replied quickly. Celeste smiled at Lexis. "An American! Cool! It's also nice that you hang out with elves...what house are you in?" " Oh, I'm in Gryffindor." Lexis smiled. Hermione began to feel a tad bit left out so she went back to hang out with Harry and Ron. Celeste grinned and looked at Hermione who was leaving. "I heard that Gryffindors were goodie two shoes" " Goodie two shoes," Lexis started, " We are not. Other houses just like to say it because Dumbledore was in it and he just happens to I guess show more liking for us. I know that truly he loves all houses equally. Gryffindors do get into trouble. We just don't usually get caught." Lexis finished as Hermione turned around and came back and stood next to her. Celeste put her thumbs into her jean pockets and smirked. "Well...we'll see." She then walked away, going back to Draco. Lexis frowned and turned to Hermione. "I don't think she likes us one bit," She continued," She does seem the Slytherin type... but in other ways she seems nicer than the rest." She finished. Her and Hermione went to go sit with Harry and Ron. Draco then looked up and pulled Celeste down playfully when she reached him. She giggled as she fell down on him. He looked at Harry and Ron and the others glaring at them. "What did you say to them?" he asked. Celeste shrugged. "I just asked her about Gryffindors and she made them sound like they were just like any other house. I don't believe her though, really." Draco snorted. "Dumbledore gave them extra points when we had won the house cup so they could win it! He wouldn't have done it for us I can tell you that now!" Hermione and Lexis reached Harry and Ron looking a bit annoyed. "What happened?" Harry asked. "She's a bitch." Hermione answered. "She can't be that bad." Ron said. "Yes she can! She's a bloody bitch!" Hermione said in a huff. " She isn't that bad. She just doesn't like us. I can understand. She's spent the evening with Draco." Lexis finished. Celeste and Draco began to get closer to each other, talking and relating about things. Celeste told him about middle earth and her family. Draco then asked, "Have any boyfriends?" Celeste nodded and brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. "Yeah.this guy. His name is Legolas...we broke up before I came here. We were planning to get married but.... his father stood in the way of that." " Oh..." Draco said wondering," Planning on getting another one?" He said slyly. " Yeah. I might, if it's the right guy." She said smiling. Lexis and Hermione glanced over at Draco and Celeste. "God it's sickening isn't it?" Hermione whispered. Lexis nodded. "Almost as sick when we found Professor Snape and Madame Hooch snogging in the potions lab." " Yeah, that was pretty gross." Harry added. They all sat down by the tree with their soda cups sideways lying on the grass. "So, what should we do next?" Hermione asked quietly. Ron glanced over at Lexis and Harry. "Well those two can go snog in the school if they want!" Harry and Lexis blushed furiously as Ron and Hermione laughed. Hermione started coughing from all the laughing and then stopped. "We aren't going to snog you guys!" Lexis said furiously while smiling. " That's just wrong!" Harry finished Lexis's sentence for her. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and started laughing again.  
  
Lexis blushed, looking around the festival trying not to listen to them. But she too then started laughing. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at her. "What's so funny?" they asked. Lexis smiled "Speaking of snogging...look over there!" They all turned to look at Celeste and Draco who were making out!! Harry laughed "Jeez, that was quick. Malfoy must be one with the ladies." They all watched while laughing as Celeste and Draco Snogged. "Oh. I can't take it ...heh..." Lexis gasped for air. "It's...too...funny..." Hermione finished. Harry and Ron were also having a hard time containing themselves. Celeste pulled away from Draco suddenly, smiling. "I'm doing it again." she whispered. Draco gave her a puzzled look, confused. "Doing what?" he asked. She smiled and said, "I'm moving too fast. I just met you and I'm already doing Freeland snogging..." Draco paused and thought, then looked over to the laughing four by the tree." Wonder what they're laughing about..." Draco then continued, " Your not moving to fast." Draco finished. Celeste took his hand and began to massage it. "Draco. You're a guy. Of course you'll say that." " No, I'm serious... if anything I though I was going to fast for you." Draco said trying to look innocent. Harry, and Lexis stopped laughing but Ron and Hermione continued, "Okay guys, its not that funny anymore..." Harry said trying to stop them. "Oh, okay." Ron and Hermione said in unison. "Lets go back to the Castle..." Lexis said in a sleepy voice, and then looked at her watch, "Its already 11:00..." With that they got up and began to walk towards the castle. Celeste and Draco went into the castle will all of the other Slytherins, Snape leading the way. They all walked into the common room, talking tiredly and yawing. Snape walked over to Celeste and Draco who were holding hands and talking. "Celeste I do hope that you know that you are a Slytherin and that there is great pride among that." Celeste nodded and smiled. "Of course Professor. Draco's told me all about it." Snape smiled and walked off. Draco kissed Celeste again and caught her off guard. Then started off for the boys' dormitory, "I'll see you in the morning at Potions." He said and then made his way up the staircase. Celeste sighed happily and walked off for the girls' dormitory. Hermione and Ron had already gone off into their separate dormitories and went to bed. But Harry and Lexis sat alone in the common room on the couch. "So, was Celeste really all that snobby like Hermione said?" Harry asked quietly. " Well, not really, I mean, I think if we get to know her better she might not hate us." Lexis answered. " When I said she was hot I didn't mean it, Lexis." Harry said looking at her. " Really? Then who would you describe as 'hot' Harry?" She asked sheepishly. "Oh, well, ya know there is this one girl who I think is hot." Harry said smiling at Lexis. " And who would this 'girl' be, Harry?" She asked, not having clue. " Hmm, I don't think I'll tell you." Harry said smiling in a sarcastic way. " Please." She asked while pouting. " Well." Harry started, " Are you going to laugh if I tell you?" Harry asked. " I wouldn't dream of it." She said. " Okay. I find you very hot." Harry said getting his words out clearly. " You do?" She blushed a deep dark red. " Yeah, I do." Harry said smiling and moving closer to her. She giggled a bit and replied, " well, in your words, I find you very hot too." She said smiling. The both smiled, as Harry leaned over and kissed her. She blushed even darker red hesitating, and then going along with it. After a short time they broke apart. They didn't know what to say then. Harry stood up, "Well, it's getting late, I should probably go to bed now." " Yeah I should too." Lexis added. Harry hesitated but then leaned back over and gave Lexis a quick kiss and began to walk up to his dormitory. She smiled and went off for her dormitory. 


	3. Celeste Vs Lexis

Everyone was at breakfast the next day. Harry and Lexis hadn't said a word to each other since the night before. Ron and Hermione sat, wondering while they ate they're breakfast. Lexis began to bite her nails nervously, Hermione noticing. She looked at Harry and Lexis and grinned. "I knew it! YOU TWO KISSED EACH OTHER!" Ron choked on his cereal as he looked at them. Lexis had turned the color purple, Harry the same. Hermione started to giggle furiously, the Gryffindors looking at them, wondering what could possibly be going on. Lexis looked down at her plate full of food, as did Harry. Then Harry looked over at Ron who was grinning widely. Harry turned a deeper purple and looked over and Lexis. Lexis lifted her head to look at Harry and blushed furiously. Just then as they were blushing, Celeste and Draco walked into the Great Hall holding hands, their gang of Slytherins following behind them. They sat down, talking and laughing while Professor Snape greeted his students. Hermione and Ron looked at Draco and Celeste. Then looked back at Lexis and Harry, "Wow, two perfect couples." Ron said sheepishly. Lexis blushed and looked at Harry trying to smile. Lexis looked over at the table of Slytherins who were laughing as Draco did another one of his acts. Lexis sighed and thought about the night before. She wondered if Harry would ever kiss her again. Little did she know, Harry was thinking if she would let him kiss her again Celeste looked over at the Gryffindor table and began to stare at Lexis. She could feel her psyche energy all the way over there. She smiled and began to read her thoughts. She began to concentrate ignoring the Slytherins laughter. She smiled, learning about Lexis' thoughts and other things. Lexis caught Celeste's eye and stared back at her. Wondering why she was looking at her. Lexis then though to herself,' I wonder if she's the Celeste Elf my mother always used to talk about before she died...' Lexis sighed and became a bit sad thinking about her dead mother. Celeste blinked as Lexis caught eye contact with her. She smiled and turned to talk to Draco. "She is the fairy. Her mother used to live in Mirkwood, a Elven city when she was very young...oh and she has a thing going on with Harry that she's embarrassed about..." Draco blinked trying to take in everything Celeste had said. "How old are you Celeste?" He asked. Celeste grinned and replied calmly. "I am approximately 100 years old...that's young in Elven years though..." Draco smiled and continued," So what's going on with her and Potter? And what do you mean she's the fairy?" He looked over at Lexis and Harry who didn't seem to be talking but we blushing red. "I mean that her mother was a fairy who used to live in my village a long time ago." Celeste said fast. Meanwhile Lexis hadn't said a word to Hermione or Ron, and especially not Harry. She sat there thinking. She looked over and took another glance at Celeste and then turned to Harry," Do you think she could read minds, Harry?" Lexis asked. Harry looked back at Lexis," Who read minds?" Harry asked. " Celeste..." Lexis continued. Celeste looked over at Lexis who had turned back around to stare at her, Harry and the others doing the same. "I think they are figuring me out." she said smirking. Draco looked over at them, scowling. "Trust Harry Pothead to try and get involved..." Harry looked over at Draco and glared. Then whispered to lexis," What do you think they're talking about?" he asked. "I don't know, but I want to find out." She said. She then closed her eyes tightly as her black wings faded back into place. Harry yet again looked at them. Her wings were long and almost transparent in a dark shade of black. Her ears twitched a bit and then she could hear what all the Slytherins were saying. Celeste flinched suddenly and put a hand up to her head. She glared at Lexis, and then nudged Draco. "She's trying to figure out what we're talking about..." she warned. Draco snarled slightly. "Can you stop her?" he asked. Celeste nodded and began to say elvish words under her breath, closing her eyes slightly. "O MOR henion I dhu..." she said, repeating it over and over again. Suddenly Lexis yelped out in pain. Harry jumped, as did all the others. Lexis rubber her head in pain as she moaned, "Oh... my head... She did something..." Lexis then stood up. Took the beautiful Black heart Necklace that was wrapped around her neck. Held it in her hand above her head. She then chanted a few words under her breath," Hoi Na mey... arey no cale..." Then a sudden horrifying pain shot into Celeste's arm. Celeste screamed suddenly, jumping up from the table. All of the Slytherins scrambled over to see what was happening with Celeste. Celeste cursed in Elvish, looking over at Lexis. Draco yelled over to Harry. "Hey Harry! Tell your bitch you step out will ya?!" Professor Snape then came over, taking Celeste out of the great hall. All of the Gryffindors, including Harry were getting ready to storm the Slytherins until Professor McGonagall stepped in between them, telling them to take their seats. McGonagall then took away 20 points from Slytherin because of what Draco had said. She then asked Lexis to come with her. Lexis got up from the table while putting her necklace back on. And then followed McGonagall. She walked quietly with her past the other tables and through the door. She sighed and rubbed her head, "I think I need and aspirin or something...ahh..." She then took her hand from her head and continued following McGonagall. Celeste massaged her arm as Professor Snape calmly asked her what had happened. "Lexis is a fairy. And I'm an elf. She tried to read my thoughts and I said a spell to prevent her from doing it.... that's all..." she lied. Professor Snape snarled. "Damn Gryffindors.... well. Go back to breakfast. We will sort this all out." Celeste then turned and went back into the Great Hall, smirking at the Gryffindors. Harry glared at Celeste and Draco while talking to Ron in a low voice," That was unfair..." he said," I can't wait till i get those two alone...then ill teach them for hurting Lex..." Harry finished. Draco kissed Celeste as she sat down. "McGonagall took 20 points away. Old bag...how's your arm?" he asked. Celeste shrugged. "It's fine. her magic isn't very strong. Its just fairy magic. The spell I put on her is gonna hurt every time she thinks about me...." Lexis and McGonagall reached her office when McGonagall asked," What happened?" Lexis sighed and said," Well... I'm a Fairy... And she's an Elf. We both have our own special kinds of magic. I sensed she was reading my thoughts so I used my magic to listen in on what the Slytherins were saying, She found out and used magic on me so that I couldn't hear her anymore, and it was painful magic. So I used so I used my magic to stop her and we both got hurt." McGonagall closed her eyes and sighed. "Not only do we have to worry about normal magic, but now we have to worry about foreign magic...do you think you two can apologize to each other?" Lexis sighed, " I could try, I don't know if she will though. But ill try." Lexis then got up and walked out of the office and back into the great hall. She walked over to the Slytherin table and stood by Celeste who still had her hand on her arm. Lexis started to speak," Celeste, I am to apologize, I shouldn't of tried to listen in on you guys. I wont do it again." She said while waiting. Celeste looked her up and down, smirking a little. She stood up, staring Lexis straight in the eyes. "Listen fairy. I won't mess with you as long as you don't mess with me.... because personally...I don't really care for fairies that much. No matter if they are as sweet as you are. Now...if you'll excuse me, I want to finish my breakfast." she said. She then sat back down as Lexis began to walk away. "Oh.and by the way Lex...I knew your mother." Lexis froze in her spot, turned around. Stared at Celeste for a moment, and then walked back to the Gryffindor table and sat down. "What's wrong?" Harry asked. "She knew my mother..." Lexis said staring off into the distance. " Uh, okay." Harry said oddly. " My mother died when I was eight..." Lexis continued. Harry didn't know what to say at that remark. "Um...wow.... I know how you feel sorta.only I didn't really know my parents at all." Harry said sadly. Lexis then got a sudden feeling of sadness upon her," Oh... Harry... I'm so sorry... I really... am, sorry." She looked in his eyes as both their eyes watered up a bit. Harry looked at Lexis with worry. He saw the tears in her eyes and he started to stutter. "Oh-no-no. don't cry!" he said putting an arm around her. Just then the bell had rung, it was time for potions class with the Slytherins. Harry got up, taking Lexis' hand and leading her out of the great hall with Hermione and Ron. Just as they had sat down, Celeste, Draco and the other Slytherins walked into the room. They all said hello to Snape, all of them smiling at Lexis. Lexis looked down and stared at her hands while Harry and the others glared at Celeste. The bell then rang as Snape got up and began to write stuff on the board. Lexis wondered," I wish Celeste wouldn't hate me. I wonder what I could do to make her not..." She had been thinking that for about five minutes when Snape said," Miss Hail, I don't see how you could learn if your daydreaming." Lexis quickly straightened up and stared at Snape. Snape then taught them how to make a love potion. He shook his head sadly when he explained that this potion is to confuse the mind into thinking only of love. "If it was my choice I would destroy this potion." Lexis sighed, thinking about love. She then thought about Harry and the night before. She wondered if he really did like her. She looked over at him and slowly closed her eyes. Then the bell rang again for class to end. She quickly got up and grabbed her books. Celeste bumped into Lexis purposely, making her drop her books. She laughed and went off with Draco to their next class. Lexis glared at Celeste while she walked away. She then bent down to pick up her books, but Harry came over to her. "I got em Lexxie." he said. She blushed at the pet name he had given her. Lexis stood above Harry as he quickly picked her books up," I'll carry them for you." He said, smiling. She blushed and nodded. "God I hate Celeste," Harry said while sighing, "she only hates you because she knows fairies are better than elves," he continued. She blushed yet again. "About last night Harry..." Lexis started, "I was wondering..." Harry blushed, thinking about the night before. "Yeah?" he muttered. Lexis looked down at her shoes. "Well. I wanted to know...do we go together now?" Harry's heart stopped at that moment, not knowing what to say. Lexis blushed and waited for his reply. Harry continued," Yes. I mean, if you want to, you don't have to but I was kind of hoping that you would..." He blushed and bit his lip, waiting to hear what she would say. "Oh, yes." She smiled and looked up and him. Her eyes then turned rather dreamy looking at him. He smiled along with her as he took her hand and they walked off for charms class. Hagrid waited for his class patiently, seeing them walk so slowly. "Come along now!" he yelled. They started to walk faster, the Slytherins arriving first. Hagrid flicked his eyes at Celeste who was kissing and hugging on Draco. He walked over and nudged them apart. "No snogging in my class.." he said. Celeste rolled her eyes and snapped her bubblegum. Draco smiled and looked at Hagrid. "Or what? You'll send another Hippogriff at me?" Hagrid frowned and walked over in front of the class to teach, "I wonder what ol Potter and Hail are up to now." Draco said slyly. Celeste smiled, "Hopefully being tortured." she kissed Draco once more and looked back to Hagrid to act like she was paying attention. Harry and Lexis came over to Hagrid's hut holding hands and smiling at each other. Draco and Celeste looked might smug to see that they weren't being hurt or anything. Hagrid smiled at them and told them to sit down. They nodded and smiled at Hagrid. The sat down next to each other, Lexis leaned her head on Harry's shoulder as she listened to Hagrid speak. Draco and Celeste smirked and glared at the two. Hermione and Ron however just stared happily at them," I think they look very cute together." Hermione finally said." Yeah. "Ron agreed. Celeste began to throw little clovers and flowers at Lexis and Harry pretending that she wasn't doing it, Lexis knowing better. Harry shook his head and kissed Lexis on the cheek. "Never mind them...they are just losers that's all Lexxie..." Celeste then whispered to Harry. "Speak for yourself Potter..." Hermione then stood up, making Hagrid stop talking. "Why don't you leave them alone you bitch?!" she screamed. Hagrid looked at Hermione, shocked, and so did everyone else. Celeste stood up and faced Hermione. "You'd better watch you say to me Granger....Lexis can't protect you..." Celeste then looked at Lexis, who was glaring at her. "Because if Lexis' mother could barely protect her own daughter...then how will a young fairy like herself protect you?" Lexis then stood up, with tears in her eyes. Harry got up too causing Draco to stand. Lexis looked at Celeste. "Why do you have to be so hateful Celeste? We haven't done anything to you.... and what do you mean about my mother?" Celeste smirked. "Hmmmm I think I'll keep that a secret...." she said. Hagrid then stepped in. "Can we please start back with our lesson?! Celeste, Draco you two go over there. And stay there..." Draco and Celeste walked over to the other side of the crowd and sat. Glaring at Lexis and Harry, and they glared back. Lexis then looked down, her eyes filled with tears as she sat hugging her knees to her chest. Harry put his arm around her trying to make her feel better and sympathize with her. She shuddered and leaned in closer to Harry. They sat there for a moment just looking at each other. Harry leaned his head closer to hers as they looked into each other's eyes. They almost fell into a trance. Harry moved his lips closers to hers so that they gently touched her lips. And then they heard, "This isn't a kissing park, Potter!" Draco yelled out. They moved away and Harry turned around to look at Draco, he glared at Draco and then flipped him off, and mouthed the words' Fuck you'. Draco smirked and went back to Celeste. Harry then turned back around and kissed Lexis. " Love you, Lexxie." He said sweetly. She smiled and whispered, " Love you to, Harry." 


End file.
